k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Ui Hirasawa's Gallery
Ui OP 1.png|Cagayake! GIRLS UI OP 2.png|GO! GO! Maniac Ui jun OP 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE Anime Season 1 Ui greets lmc.jpg|Ui meets the Light Music Club members for the first time. Ui brings snacks.jpg|Ui brings tea and snacks Ritsu and Ui.png|Ui beating Ritsu Tainaka in a video game. Christmas!.png|A young Ui watches her sister, Yui Hirasawa, during a past Christmas. yui and sis.png|Ui and Yui warming each other. White christmas.png|Ui got a white Christmas from Yui Ui's performance.png|Ui performing as a ventriloquist at the Christmas party. Yui and Ui during christmas.png|Ui and Yui bought what the other needed before. Ui is accepted.png|Ui got into the Sakuragaoka High School. Ui and jun with the light music club.png|Ui and Jun Suzuki inside of the Light Music Club for the first time. Azsua is overwhelmed by the LMC'c concert.png|Ui with Azusa Nakano during the Light Music Club's concert. Azusa and Ui 2.png|Azusa and Ui hang out together Azusa and the disguised Ui.png|Ui impersonating Yui almost flawlessly Ui and yui shopping.png|Ui and Yui shopping. Jun, Ui and Nodoka in front of the Live House.png|Ui alongside Jun and Nodoka Manabe. Jun, Ui and Nodoka during HTT's concert.png|Ui during Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert at a Live House. Season 2 Yui's use of money.png|Yui wants Ui to slap her with the money. Yui ready for the school trip.png|Ui packed her sister's luggage. Yui forgot her camera.png Ui sends a picture to yui.jpg|Ui sent Yui a picture of the camera she'd forgotten. Azusa with Ui.jpg Jun teasing Ui and Azusa.png|Ui defending the Light Music Club. Ui, Jun, Azusa at Class 3-2.jpg|Ui, Jun and Azusa visit Class 3-2. Ui crying.png|Ui crying. Ui finger stretching.jpg|Ui can do the finger stretches. Jun gift.jpg|Jun brought a gift for Ui. Jun and Ui.png|Jun and Ui greet Azusa. Ui light.jpg|Ui turns off the light. Ui_and_azusa.png|Ui and Azusa read Yui's text message. Ui, Azusa and Jun tired.png|Ui tired. Jun's hair problem.png|Ui witnessing Jun's hair problems. Enter yui's room.jpg|Jun, Ui and Azusa enter Yui's room. Ui looks for a manga.jpg|Ui looks for the manga that Jun wanted. Azusa wants to do something.jpg|Azusa suggests to Ui that they do something despite the rain. Ui with her turtle.png|Ui with her stuffed turtle that she won. Staying Behind!.png|Ui witnessing the sun breaking through the clouds. Ui, Azusa, Jun group picture.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun take a group picture. Azusa got called by Yui.png Azu-nyan energy.jpg|Ui tells Azusa that Yui is running low on "Azu-nyan energy." Jun Ui.jpg|Jun and Ui watch Yui snatch Azusa. Sawako's car.jpg|Ui and Yui in Sawako's car. Rainy Season!.png|Ui watches helplessly as her sister gets drenched. Yui's misfortune.png|Ui powerlessly watching her sister getting soaked. Ui unable to tell the truth.png|Ui unable to tell the truth about the wet clothes. Ui startled.png|Ui startled by Yui's scraping. Yui about to jump out of the window.png Ui inside of her room.png|Ui inside of her room. Tomi looking after Yui, Ui and Nodoka.png|Ui looking at Tomi Ichimonji who found Yui's toy. Class 2-1.png|Ui during physical education. Everybody at the local talent show.png|Ui watching "YuiAzu". Ui hair down.png|Ui with her hair down. Nodoka shining glasses.png Azusa misses the movie.jpg|Azusa and Ui at the cinema. Azusa tanlines.jpg|Ui and Jun laugh at Azusa's tanlines Jun thinks about joining the LMC.png Ui hugging Azusa.png|Ui hugging Azusa while pretending to be Yui. Ui looks like Yui.png|Ui serving as Yui's mirror. Recruitmentvideo.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun try to shoot a recruitment video for the Light Music Club Movie Yui, Ui and their mother.png|Ui helping Yui packing for her trip. Hirasawa family movie.png|Ui alongside her parents. Ui the kunoichi.png|Ui wearing a kunoichi outfit made by Sawako Yamanaka. Jun and Ui as kunoichi.png Manga The-Hirasawas-in-the-Manga.png|Ui, Yui and their mother say goodbye to Nodoka Wakaba Girls new.png|Ui with the her band, Wakaba Girls Ui and Nao.png|Ui with Nao Okuda Nodoka and Ui.png|Nodoka Manabe and Ui Official Artworks And Others Ui Hirasawa Character Profile 1.png|Ui's first character profile. Ui Hirasawa Character Profile 2.png|Ui's second character profile. Yui and Ui.png|Ui alongside her sister Yui. Ui fixing Yui's hair.jpg|Ui in her Junior High School uniform. Jun's, Ui's and Azusa's free time.png|Ui spending her day with Azusa and Jun. Ui poking a sleeping Yui.jpg|Ui poking a sleeping Yui. Ui, Jun and Azusa at the pool.jpg|Ui with a beachball. Ui, Jun and Azusa at the pool 2.jpg|Ui and her friends at the pool. Azusa ui and jun pool.jpg|Ui undressing Azusa. Ui and Yui eating takoyaki.jpg|Ui preparing lunch. Mio, Yui and Ui.jpg|Ui alongside Yui and Mio Akiyama. Azusa, Jun and Ui flying.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun flying with umbrellas. Yui, Ui, Azusa and Mio.jpg|Ui alongside her sister, Azusa and Mio. Preparations for the valentins day.jpg|Ui preparing a cake. Azusa, Ui and Jun during the school festival.jpg|Ui during a school festival. Azusa, Ui and Jun during cleaning duty.jpg|Ui during cleaning duty. Ui changing clothes.png|Ui changing clothes (used as a bonus in one of the Anime Volumes). Ui, Azusa and Ui reading a London book.png|Ui, Azusa and Jun reading a book about London. K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Ui holding two candy mushrooms. K-ON Food Chain.png|Ui in the K-ON! Food Chain. Ui the kunoichi with Yui.jpg|Ui in her kunoichi costume, getting hugged by Yui. Ui Fender Japan 57 Reissue Stratocaster.jpg|Ui's Fender Japan '57 Reissue Stratocaster in Surf Green. Unfortunately, there is no official picture of this model in this color. Category:Galleries Category:Ui Hirasawa